This study will evaluate the efficacy of a novel strategy for androgen replacement in elderly hypogonadal men, namely a (5-alphadihydro-) testosterone-impregnated gel for transdermal absorption of male sex steroid. This work will help define further the mechanisms of androgenic regulation of pituitary hormone secretion. No subjects studied yet. BIOSTATISTICIAN ONLY.